Flu
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: Kurt is sick, Blaine is called to take care of him. Fluffy Klaine one-shot! (My first ever fic) COMPLETE


It was raining in Ohio when I arrived at the Hudson-Hummel household. Burt had called me, explaining he couldn't get Kurt to rest. I had been worrying about Kurt all day after he called to say he couldn't meet me for our usual morning coffee date.

When I approached the door, I knocked once and entered. I was so accustomed to being at the Hudson-Hummel's, I felt like it was my second home, I didn't have to wait for them to open the door.

I walked into the kitchen to find Burt, Carole and Finn. Burt was nursing a coffee, tired purple rings draping from his eyes. Carole, who was looking at Burt with vast sympathy, and Finn, stuffing his face with pancakes as usual.

"Hey guys" I said timidly, looking at Burt with worry.

"Blaine!" Carole exclaimed, instantly brightening and turning her attention towards me. "We're so glad you're here"

"Yeah, what's up?" I questioned, leaning against the door.

Carole turned towards her new husband, who looked back at her with tired eyes.

"It's Kurt" Carole sighed. "He has a bad case of the flu, he never gets sick, as you know, so it's particularly bad this time round. We have all tried to get him to sleep, but it just won't work."

"Oh god, is he okay?" I asked nervously.

"He should be fine dear, He is just restless, we need you to see if you can get him to sleep" Carole stated.

"I see" I replied. "Well, I'll just go see how he is."

"Okay, dear."

I swivelled on my foot and made my way to the basement stairs to get to Kurt's room. As I descended the stairs I could hear the bed shift and soft whimpers.

"Hey, Kitten" I whispered.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and crept towards the bed. Kurt's room was definitely not what it usually looked like. Instead of a pile of vogue magazines sitting next to Kurt's bed, there were stacks of crumpled tissues overflowing the cabinet, and instead of expensive skin creams perching on top of Kurt's mother's old vanity, there was a pile of wrinkled clothes tossed half-heartedly on the stool, very out of character for Kurt.

"Blainey?" Kurt asked, his voice hoarse. "Is that you?" he enquired.

"Yes, kitten" I confirmed. Long had the days gone to where Kurt was embarrassed when he did not look his best. I knew it was bad when he called me Blainey, it meant he either wanted something or he was upset, most likely the latter.

Kurt turned over in bed, his now grey eyes looking worse than Burt's had, droopy and sad, with his up-turned nose, red and irritated at the end.

"Oh baby" I sighed, watching the tears begin to leak out of the corner of his eyes whilst I rubbed soothing circles onto his back and shoulder.

"Blainey" He sobbed, dropping his head into my lap. "Make it stop" he cried.

I lay down on the bed fully, and pulled him into my chest. "You need to rest, kitten" I cooed.

"I cant!" he exclaimed, which would probably be a shout if he wasn't sick.

"Okay, okay, calm down" I shushed, it only made him sob louder.

Suddenly his sobs stopped, I looked down at him in question. He raised his head to look into my eyes, his skin looking more sickly-green in the process. His cheeks blew up and on instinct I quickly reached down to retrieve the trashcan that stood on the floor.

Kurt reached over my lap and clutched it in his hands, emptying the little contents of his stomach into it. I ran my fingers through his matted hair, massaging his scalp.

There was silence for a moment, Kurt's head still buried in the can.

"Are you done, kitten?" I asked softly. He nodded slightly, then groaned at the movement.

I gently removed the trash can from his hands and moved Kurt off of my lap to lay down again. He moved with no protest which made me able to empty the trash can quickly.

I walked back over to the bed and knelt beside him. "You gotta brush your teeth, kitten" I told him.

Kurt whimpered and I sighed, I couldn't leave him without him brushing his teeth, that's when I made the decision. "Ready, kitten?", he knew what I was going to do, he nodded.

I placed his arms around my neck and placed my arms under his legs and on his back to support him. I heaved him up and he tucked his sweaty forehead into the crook of my neck, his cold hands clutching my t-shirt. I stumbled over to his en-suite and placed him as gently as I could onto the toilet seat. I located his toothbrush and wet it slightly before placing toothpaste onto the Brussels.

"Here, kitten." I whispered, passing him the toothbrush. "Just this then we can rest, yeah." I said, trying to make him feel better. He seemed to understand, brushing his teeth with little energy and enthusiasm.

Once he rinsed out his mouth, he rested his head on the cool tiles and hummed, it soothed the heat whilst making him shiver at the same time. I had a good chance to have a real look at him now, He was wearing a white tank top with simple grey sweats, an outfit I normally found sexy, but at the moment I had to control my hormones.

"Come on kitten" I murmured, scooping him once again into my arms and carrying him back towards his bed. I threw open the cover and placed him gingerly on the mattress. I began to tuck him in when he let out a whine and pulled the front of my shirt to him with his eyes closed. I knew what he wanted, so I lay on the bed next to him where he gravitated towards me and I covered us with the thick duvet.

We lay for a moment, Kurt shuffling for most of the time.

"Can't sleep, kitten" It wasn't a question, I knew the answer.

"What are we going to do with you, eh?" He exhaled deeply.

"How about a song?" He hummed in confirmation.

As I begun to sing Katy perry's teenage dream under my breath, he sighed in content and snuggled further into my chest. My singing was interrupted when I heard a soft whisper.

"Thank you, I love you Blainey" Kurt mumbled.

I kissed his burning forehead, "I love you too" I replied just as quietly.


End file.
